The present invention relates to a new and distinct Tricyrtis, and given the cultivar name is ‘Imperial Banner’. Tricyrtis is in the family Liliaceae. The plant is mutation of Tricyrtis ‘Empress’ (not patented). It was found in tissue cultured material in Canby, Oreg.